God's Valkyrie
by DeathDragon130
Summary: I was given the name Valkyrie for my power during battle. Would like to hear more of my tale and how God gave my strength?
1. Chapter 1

**God's Valkyrie: Chapter 1:**

**(I wanted to try another Hellsing fanfic in first person perspective. Enjoy.)**

I was told when I was younger what was broken could be fixed. It was a load of bullshit I am as broken as anyone could come and yet no one dared try to fix me. You must be wondering who am I. My name is Anita "Valkyrie" Harker; I am 25 years old served in the US Military for seven years. I am now currently in a warzone with my mercenary family, Captain Pip Bernadotte and the rest. I met them after my retirement from the Military and they are the ones that gave the name Valkyrie. Here's where my story shall begin…

"The palace surrendered, Captain." Jack stated as he listened to communications.

"Looks like we are out of a job, Captain." Another one of the men stated.

Pip chuckled slightly; his carrot colored hair was braided and his green eye twinkled with some mischievous," Looks like you were right, Little Valkyrie."

I smiled wildly, my long black braided hair was in the same style as the Captains, but mine was a little longer and covered my right eye. My dark brown eyes narrowed slightly under my thin rimmed glasses; my AK- 49 leaned against my chest with my right leg up near my chest as I sat upon a large piece of rock.

"Perhaps, but now that we no longer have a job I assume you already have our next assignment," I replied back.

Pip again chuckled before replying," I have been working on something. We're going to be heading to the City of Fog."

I grinned wider before grabbing a knife from my boot and threw it behind me nailing a enemy before he could attack any of the men.

**(Three days later)**

I was leaning against the wall of the Hellsing Manor as this place was called and from our Captain said we were here to hunt monsters. I couldn't help, but narrow my eyes when a woman entered the room.

"It's true. Your enemies are blood sucking, immortal vampires. We carry garlic and water, drive wooden stakes into their hearts, and cut their heads off. Read Bram Stroker for more details." The woman said.

The woman was long blonde hair; with blue eyes she also wore a dark green suit with a blue tie with a silver cross on it.

"You must be barmy! There is no way vampires exist in this world…" one of the men said.

"You simply don't know. No, to be accurate, you simply have not been informed. This Hellsing organization was formed one hundred years ago. We have conducted operations beneath an unsuspecting populace… as an instrument in the war against vampires. It's hard to understand no matter how I say it. So behold. That is your enemy, a vampire." The woman explained pointing to a young girl.

She had short blond hair with blue eyes and she wore a yellow uniform that really didn't seem to suit her at all. I couldn't help, but feel a little pity for her.

"You're a vampire?" Pip asked the girl.

"Uh…Yeah… something likes that…" She stuttered slight showing off her fangs.

The men quickly tried to stray their laugh, while the two women spoke to each other eventually Pip began to laugh and cracked a joke at the young woman. I sighed before standing back up straight ready to smack my dear Captain when suddenly the woman flick him a couple of times appearing to have broken his nose.

Pip began to say something when suddenly a male voice said," Of course she is."

Suddenly a tall male emerged from the wall; he wore a red Victorian coat with a black suit; red tie as well as a black boots. He had black hair from what I could tell and he wore orange glasses.

"Police Girl is of the lowest of the low, but a vampire is still a vampire…" The man said.

All the men gasped in surprise, I merely leaned back against the wall I supposed I shouldn't have been surprised after all vampires aren't the only supernatural creature or should I say half. Captain and the rest of the Geese shouldn't have been surprised considering what I was. I instantly heard the name that was surprising to hear the name was Alucard. It was then that an older man ran through the door he had on a butler uniform with black slicked back hair in a high ponytail and dark eyes.

The man stated," I am terribly sorry I tried to stop him…" He stated.

"These men will be guarding me while I sleep. I want to take their measure." The man I now know as Alucard stated.

It was then that the elderly gentleman handed the woman whom I remembered was Sir Integra Hellsing and the gentleman was Walter C. Dornez. After he handed her a letter they dismissed us; we all began to head to the barracks where we were to bunker down for the night.

"Anita… we'll begin training at 0600 you up for zit?" Pip asked.

My eyes narrowed at the challenge before I dangerously smirked and said," I can't wait this might actually be fun."

"Zat's good. Zen I shall leave you to zleep. Oh and Anita your zecret is safe with us." Pip said over his shoulder.

I smiled and nodded before entering my room knowing that tomorrow evening was going to be interesting to say the least.

**(Next Evening)**

I had gone to my room to get my custom M107 .50 caliber long range sniper rifle, it a little longer and was black with the inscription the barrel that read:

_**"I follow the path of my forefathers let their strength and courage guide my soul. God grant me strength."**_

I smiled before making sure that I had cleaned it properly before putting on a black leather strap and put so it was strapped to my back as I left I could shake the feeling of being watched I shook my head before heading into the field. As I entered it I noticed Pip arguing with the young woman from earlier.

I let out a sigh before going up to them and said," Captain leave the poor girl alone."

The girl looked at with somewhat a surprised look on her face I suppose it from the fact I was a woman surrounded by bunch of men.

She seemed snap out of state and quickly said," I am Seras Victoria."

I smiled at her before replying," Anita or Valkyrie as these Gents prefer to call me. Now I assume we are practicing armed combat?"

"Y-Yes," Seras said as she watched me as I walked over to where the men were kneeling; I feel Pip could watching me.

"How many enemies?" I asked.

"6," Seras replied.

"Hostages?" I asked.

"3" She replied back.

" Range?"

"4,500 meters…" Seras stated.

I smirked before pulling grabbing my Rifle which I had dubbed" _**Moartea lui de mână"**_ or Death's Hand in Romanian. I then aimed at the targest as I stood I then fired in quick rapid succession hitting each of my targets in the head.

"A-Amazing!" Seras stated with awe.

"Zat's a good zhot, Valkyrie." Pip stated with a smirk of his own. I turned to them with a smile before saying,

"So which one of you men want to try and show me up? After all I wouldn't want you all to taken down by a mere woman."

Everybody laughed before we all resumed our training, I didn't even notice the red eyes that were watching from the window of the Mansion.

**(Well here's the first chapter there will be a plot twist. XD Hope you enjoyed it. Review, Favorite and Alert please. Thanks)**


	2. Chapter 2

**God's Valkyrie: Chapter 2:**

**(I would like to thank watergoddesskasey and AlucardGuardianAngel for their awesome reviews here the second chapter dedicated to you guys.)**

It has been a good couple of hours since we have been training with Seras. I couldn't help, but admit I felt slightly at home though I had no true roots for myself. I could my scar on my right began to throb as I headed back to my room. I suddenly felt as if eyes were upon me this caused me to grip the strapping of _**Moartea lui de mână**_. As I continued about 2 feet I quickly turned to my left with my fist raised and hit the wall. Instead of hitting actual I somehow managed to hit the man known as Alucard. He began to laugh as he picked himself off of the ground.

"My, My how interesting…" Was all he said he went to slap me.

I instinctively ducked the attack and used my right leg kicking him in the right side with enough force to knock him into the opposing wall. Once I could see his back hit the wall I ran at with my right fist raised I then stopped my fist near millimeters from his face. I could feel my medication wearing off.

"Dammit…" I hissed out before backing up and quickly walking to my room deciding to ignore the vampire for the time being.

As I entered my room I quickly placed _**Moartea lui de mână**_ onto my work desk before heading into the bathroom. I opened the mirror that was above my sink there sat my pain killers I have to take them or my old battle wounds would cause me great pain. Though the pain was mostly in my back there was resonating pain in my right eye as well as my hands and feet. As I closed the mirror I noticed that my necklace was still in place it was a cross with a red gem in the center most people would think it was a simple necklace, but it kept me from becoming what I truly was.

My old dog tags hung underneath the necklace a constant reminder of the blood I shed for my country and for my new family. I take the bottle from the shelf popping out two pills before grabbing the cup that was on my sink. I filled it up before I took my pills once they were down I emptied my cup water before placing the cup back onto the sink. As I turned to leave I accidently ran into the chest of the vampire Alucard.

"I didn't know you had take drugs, Soldier Girl." Alucard said with a smirk.

I simply growled before pushing past him and headed back into my room I could tell he was following me. Getting annoyed I turned to him and demanded," Why the hell are you following me, you goddamn twit!"

I couldn't tell because of his glasses, but I felt his eyes narrow at me. Before I could even move he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall across from my bed.

"I suggest you show some respect, Soldier Girl." He growled out.

As his hand gripped tighter I simply smirked," Show you respect…*Chuckle* Why should I show you respect? After all you're just pissing me OFF!"

I then gripped his arm using it as a tool to lift my leg up and kicked him with enough strength that he let go of my throat in surprise. Using this opportunity I quickly ran to the door before I could even touch the handle Alucard appeared in front of me with a demonic grin on his face.

"Not bad Soldier Girl, but you'll have to try harder than that…" He said before pulling out a silver colored gun.

My instincts went into over drive; I quickly grabbed the gun with my right hand before twisting my body around so I could use my left elbow to hit him in the face. I hit him with enough for to send him flying through the door breaking it into a million pieces. As soon as hit the wall I walked out of the broken door I was just in time to hear Sir Integra yell out," That is enough! What in bloody hell is going on here?"

I turned to explain to Sir Integra, but before I could get a word out I noticed her eyes seemed to be intent on my neck. I could see her anger through her eyes before she turned to Alucard and yell," Alucard go to my office! Walter take her to the infirmary and get that bruise taken care of."

I could hear Alucard laughing as he disappeared from the hallway I watched as she left before I heard Walter clear his throat. I turned to face him," If you would please follow me."

I nodded my head and followed him into a different part of the manor; soon we came upon a door. Walter knocked on the door which was followed by a faint," Come in"

As we entered I was surprised to see my old comrade, Jack Seward, he had short blond hair that seemed to be sticking up everywhere _**(A/N: Think KHR 10 years later Ryohei.)**_ he had blue eyes that were covered by thin rimmed glasses. He wore a white button up shirt with a black tie and black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Good evening, Dr. Seward," Walter said interrupting whatever Jack was typing.

Jack swiveled around to face them from his chair, as soon as he spotted me he couldn't help smirk.

"Good Evening, Walter. I see your brought me my ex-commander. Still evading death by a hair?" Jack asked with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Ah I see you two know each other… Dr. Seward, could you take a look at Ms. Anita's neck? Alucard went a little overboard as you can tell." Walter said with a small smirk.

"Of course she is in good hands, Walter." Jack replied with a smirk of his own.

Walter took a bow before leaving the room; once the door was closed I turned to Jack and replied," To answer your original question yes it seems Death won't leave me alone no matter how many times I reject his advances."

Jack chuckled before signaling me to take a seat, as soon as I sat down he began to examine me.

"No permanent damage just a bruise, and from the hand size I would say Mr. Alucard did this." He said with a shake of his head.

"Ah yes, the over grown mosquito… The bastard wanted to pick a fight with me… So I gave him one." I replied.

"So he doesn't know about your ancestry then I take it…" Jack asked.

"No I don't plan on letting him know especially since he is the old Count from the unfortunate events that transpired in the past…" I stated with a hiss.

"Hmm… alright go rest, I am sure that Sir Hellsing will make sure Alucard stays away for a little while.

I nodded my head before bidding him good bye and headed back to my room, I noticed that they had fixed my door. I entered my room and kicked off my shoes before laying on the bed allowing the darkness to take me.

_**(Here Chapter two hoped you enjoyed it! XDD )**_


	3. Chapter 3

**God's Valkyrie: Chapter 3:**

**(I would like to thank watergoddesskasey, Nitrogen920, VampireSiren and AlucardGuardienAngel for their awesome reviews. Here is the third chapter dedicated to you all. Enjoy!)**

I awoke some time later to a knock on the door, I sat up on my bed before raising from it and head to the door. I opened it up a crack to see Seras standing there with a embarrassed look. I opened the door before ushering her inside. Seras quickly came in and I shut the door behind her before I turned to her and asked," What is the matter, Seras?"

I noticed she seemed on the verge of crying I felt my maternal instincts kick in and I quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I- I am t-t-tired of being picked on…*hic* M-m-master k-k-keeps calling me an idiot… Captain Bernadette… keeps making…*hic* p-perverted –comments." Seras said sobbing into my shirt.

***Captain…. I hope you have on your running shoes… As for that overgrown Mosquito I am going rip his balls off and shove them down his throat.*** I thought to myself.

"Why don't you stay here for the rest of the night? We can have a room over?" I replied with a smile.

Seras looked up at me with hope in her eyes and it sadden me that she has no friends here, well that's about to change. I pulled her into a hug before saying," I shall adopt you as my daughter."

Seras pulled back and looked at me with stunned eyes I couldn't help, but chuckle before seeing the questioning look there.

"You remind me of when I was your age, though unlike you, you who is still innocent to the world around, I was forced to endure that at a young age. I had no guides and so I had to find things out on my own and thus is the reason I am how I am. I don't want you to walk down a path similar to mine. And so I will adopt you as my daughter and give you the love I can see that you need." I explained with a smile before placing a kiss onto her forehead.

Seras pulled me into a hug, I hugged her back before I nudged her to the bed and said," Go lay down and get some sleep, Kiddo. It's nearly morning."

"W-Will you be here… Umm… When I wake up?" Seras asked with some hope in her voice.

"Of course, Kiddo. I will be here." I replied.

Seras nodded before she took off her boots and stockings then got under the covers and fell asleep instantly. I smiled while waiting for her to fall into a deep sleep before pulling out my cell phone. I then dialed the number of my old friend before waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" A male voice said.

"It's good to hear you, Andrew Holmwood, been too long my friend." I said with a slight smirk.

"Commander? It's good to hear from you. So I take it that rumors of you joining the Geese were true, but what brings you to call me?" Andrew asked,

"My fiend I need a favor. I need to speak with the Queen. Think you can pull that off for me?" I asked.

I could hear him snort in before replying," I can, but what do you need speak with her for?"

I smirked before replying," I would like to adopt a young woman as my daughter."

I then heard the phone fall and Andrew scurrying around for it before he asked," A-Adopt? "

I raised an eyebrow before I said," Yes, is there a problem?"

"No. I am just surprised is all… By the way how is Jack by the way?" Andrew asked.

I chuckled before replying," The same as ever. Anyway, back on topic, think you can do it?"

"No problem, hang on one moment….." He said before he put me on hold.

As I waited I pulled out a chair from the desk that sat near the bed and sat down on it, after ten minutes I heard Andrew take me off of hold and said," Consider it done, the Queen will meet you in about a hour…. They were waiting for you anyway the Queen evidently heard about you from the President." Andrew said.

"Thanks, I am going to change then head over to you… There is something I need you to check out." I said while looking at Seras.

"Right, talk to you soon, Valkyrie." He replied before hanging up.

After I hung up my phone I went to the dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans. I quickly changed and put on my black boots and quickly redid my hair I then turned to head out of my room. I looked at Seras one last time before shutting the door behind me, as headed toward the parking area of Hellsing I noticed Walter leaving a room. He turned toward me and asked," Ah… Miss Anita, May inquire as where you heading this fine day?"

I smiled before replying," I am heading to see a friend. I shall not be gone too long. I'll be back for dinner."

I then bid him a good bye before heading to my black Corvette that I had shipped over here. I quickly got in and began to make my way to the Palace. After going through security I was lead to what appeared to be a large office. The servant knocked when I heard a "come in" he opened the door and closed it behind me. There the Queen sat in front of a large decorative desk; I bowed before saying," Your Majesty, thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

She chuckled before saying," I am glad to see that not all Americans are arrogant, come and sit. I have much about you from the President. Tell me what brings you here, young Valkyrie."

"I thank you… I come to ask if I may adopt a young woman." I asked as I walked and took a seat.

"I would think that you should ask the adopting agency for that…Unless of course if there is some special circumstance that would lead me to believe otherwise." The Queen said with a knowing voice.

I smiled before replying," Yes it is. I am sure you have heard of Seras Victoria."

"Ah, you wish to adopt her. That is interesting…. I can see that you are the motherly type of women and I thing that is what the young girl needs. Very well I give you my blessing I shall have my people do the proper documentation. However, I can tell in your eyes that there is something amiss… May ask what troubles you, my dear?" She asked with a motherly tone.

"Seras reminds me of myself when I was, but a child with no one to rely one… Unlike her, however, I wasn't gifted with friends until I joined my unit when I was 18 and now that I am 25… I do not want her learning the same way I was forced to…" I replied allowing my hair to cover my eyes.

"You truly are a strong woman and a motherly one as well, an excellent combination. I shall send the documents to Hellsing." The Queen said with a smile.

"I thank you, Your Majesty. I shall take my leave." I said rising from my seat and bowing once more before turning to leave.

"Valkyrie, show your enemies the true Wrath of God…" She said as I was about to open the door.

My eyes widened slightly before I looked over my shoulder and gave her a deadly smile before replying," I shall, your Majesty."

And with that I left before heading to Holmwood Medical Enterprises. There I knew I needed to know what I could do as a True Valkyrie.

**(AND A CLIFFHANGER! XD Hope you enjoyed it! I shall get started on the next chapter.)**


	4. AN

**A/N: For everyone who is reading I am going to placing my stories on Hiatus for a couple of weeks since I wanted to work on my Book called the Huntress of Sins and Keeper of Virtues. Sorry, but I promise I will put up some chapters soon. Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and alert. **

**Sincerely,**

**Deathdragon130**


End file.
